


Last Night's Unfinished Thoughts.

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Series: last night's unfinished thoughts. [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Chobits!AU, M/M, a very short train ride, bodyguard!yanjun, doctor!zhangjing, head nurse!ziyi, i need a mister you doctor, linong as a detective, mirage!au, persocon!nongnong, rich brat-imean-heir!zhangjing, sociopath!zzt??, what is this drabble tbh, will add other relationship and character tags as i go on!, zhangjing has selective hearing, zhangyi if u squint, zhengyi / zikun if you look closely, ziyi is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: a few images and a thought. a series of drabbles.





	1. #015: 蜃気楼 (みたい)

**Author's Note:**

> A compilation of my create-a-concept thread (thats on my priv bc i? yeah im a coward also i dont really log in my main twt bc.... i kinda feel lazy,,,,)  
> All under 1000 words. Mostly AU!  
> !! Link me some pics of any ip boy and i'd try to make a drabble out of it !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [[the boy we speak of](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Do4MEyHUcAAHQ99.jpg:large)]
> 
> Title from f(x)'s 4walls!

Outstretched arms reaching out to him in the middle of the scorching heat. As if calling him, wanting to pull him out and run with him. Salvation, that's what the boy looked like to Yanjun but the closer he thinks he's getting, the further away the boy seems.

He takes his canteen a takes a gulp of water before he continues walking towards the figure standing not a few metres in front of him. Eyes on him and only him, wanting to know who the boy is and why he's there the closer he thinks he's getting.

The skies turn orange and he still follows him, like a guide that disappears and only appears in the right places. Hands still outstretched, inviting him closer and Yanjun keeps walking and eventually, starts running until his head ached and his legs give up on him. 

Last thing he sees was the boy right in front of him. Staring at him with a panicked expression, not knowing what to do. Finally, he hears a voice, but the words fade when everything fades into black.

White is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. The boy is gone and only the hushed whispering exchanged between the people that surround him the only thing he hears. The hospital. He must have fainted. He asked the nurses about the boy, about what happened to the boy but they told him that they didn't see any boy with the hair and clothes he described.

Just a phenomenon, one of the nurses told him. And maybe he feels disappointed that the boy isn't real. He wanted to hold him, to at least know his name and see him up close.

They say he's just a phenomenon but the boy in his mind felt too real. He knows that he's still there somewhere, and as soon as he gets released, he knows he'll see him again.

Then he would be able to hold his hand.

It would be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #014 Cliché: [[x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569122)]


	2. #08: Magic Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun was hired to be a bodyguard of an heir, not a babysitter for an overgrown baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insp: [[some bodyguard!au worthy yanjun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Db6r4wjVAAAZBv0.jpg)]
> 
> idk if whatever i wrote made sense but yeah i never made sense? anyways?

Yanjun groans in frustration when he realizes that Zhangjing is gone again. Where could that idiot possibly go? He searches everywhere, from Zhangjing's favourite places in the villa to his not-so favourite places, his favourite places outside the villa and well, his not-so favourite places outside the villa as well.

He was hired to be the Yu Corporation's heir's bodyguard and not a babysitter for an overgrown baby. What is he doing with his life?

His phone vibrates- 1 unread message.

"I'm not there." It reads. He's imagining the brat chuckling as he types out the message, probably watching him make a fool of himself from somewhere else.

"Please, Zhangjing. I don't wanna play your games." He types back, looking around with a glare before pressing send.

Not a second has passed before his phone vibrates. "Aw, you're no fun." The message reads, followed by a slew of emojis and memes that didn't make sense to him.

"You're no fun", He mimics out loud. "Come out, Zhangjing."

"Say the magic word~" The new message reads.

He's definitely somewhere near but there were no traces of _that rich brat_ in all the spaces he thinks he could manage to fit in. 

He doesn't want to tell the smaller said "magic word" knowing it would just flatter him and give him more reasons to hide away from him. And so, he just shrugs. "I mean if you don't want cheesecakes and mocha-" He takes a step towards the door but a smaller hand stops him.

Finally. "I-i really wanted to hear you say you like me back but I guess mocha and cheesecakes work too."

"Great, let's go."

"It's a date, right?" Zhangjing asks, eyes wide and tone all hopeful.

"A meeting between an employer and his bodyguard."

Yanjun doesn't miss the disappointment on the man's face, but he chooses to ignore it. He always does.

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pls tell me to write the best friend label and not to fix the drabbles i wrote while sugar high


	3. #020: Nongnong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chobits!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [[this nongnong](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DhVskVyV4AEm8J5.jpg:large)]
> 
> havent watched all of chobits but ive already promised to love and protect the cow on the opening creds!!!!!!!  
> ahhahhaha of course its not ecchi like the actual chobits y'all i will never write smol bean child baby sun nongnong that way!  
> it's a widdle messy??? but nongnong? nongnong nongnong nongnong? nongnong nongnong nongnong nongnong. nongnong!
> 
> based on the few episodes ive watched!! bc im lazy,,, when it comes to watching series

Justin screeches a bit too loud when the persocon right in front of them finally turns on. "SHIT, SHIT CHENGCHENG OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE OH MY GOD!" The boy screams, Linkai groans and slaps his forehead at how the other two are practically screaming when they're not supposed to. He can already imagine Zhengting scolding the both of them for being noisy and him for letting the two be noisy.

The persocon watches the three as they interact, tilting his head cluelessly, saying "Nongnong?" in the cutest voice they've ever heard in his whole lifetime. The two bursts out in giggles and coos at the persocon who seems to not understand the situation, repeating the same "Nongnong?"as if he was trying to say something.

"HE SPEAKS!" It was Chengcheng who yells this time, "Hello there, I'm Chengcheng!" The redhead waves, and Justin pushes their friend off to the side. "I'm Justin, Justin!" The other introduces excitedly, grabbing the persocon's hand and shaking it a bit too enthusiastically, Linkai thinks that the boy would break the persocon's arm due to how violent he's shaking it.

"Nongnong?" There it is again, the cute little head tilt now with a small frown and Linkai wouldn't admit that he finds the persocon cute.

Justin turns to him, now frowning as well.

"Ge," he calls. "I think he has a defect, he's been saying 'Nongnong' since earlier. You sure they didn't see any defects on him?"

"Maybe he doesn't talk because you're stupid." Chengcheng butts in, earning a smack from the younger. "Stupid, Persocons don't work that way."

"Nong.... Nong?"

"You think he's saying that because it's his name?" Chengcheng wonders, Linkai finds himself agreeing because it made sense. And so the three of them collectively agreed to naming said persocon Nongnong.

* * *

Zhengting wasn't pleased when he found out that the three bought a persocon without his knowledge but if they told him, then they wouldn't have Nongnong right now. The soft, adorable Nongnong that the three of them have fallen in love within a matter of seconds. They would really hide the persocon forever if they could, but they needed to ask the older for help since he knows more about persocons. He should, since he owns Wenjun and co-owns Xukun with Ziyi.

The older examines the persocon, grabbing his cheek a bit roughly then he groans. "But he's fucking cute. Okay. His speech problem isn't my problem, though. I'll never put Xukun in danger for you. Or Wenjun. I forbid Ziyi to let you guys use Xukun to examine him!" And the older goes on about things the three of them don't understand- about memory and files getting corrupted. 

"Hm, but if there's someone who could help, I guess Jun-ge could. I mean, he helped us with customizing Xukun so I guess he'd be able to help you with your problem or something."

* * *

A drawled curse slips out of Linkai's mouth upon seeing the enormous mansion right in front of him. Not that he's not used to his friends' being unexpectedly huge but this Yanjun guy's was just on another level. Everything is controlled by technology- even their gates were high-tech and that... that's fucking amazing.

Nongnong seemed to be amazed by it too, judging by the small gasps and amazed "Nongnong"s as they follow the persocon who introduced herself as Jinna.

They were asked to wait for a moment before they were led towards the living room. Lin Yanjun sat in the middle of an enormous couch, a smaller boy snuggled on his side. The boy didn't seem to be a persocon like the other four standing right beside them.

Clad in a huge sweater that's way too bright for Linkai is Dinghao which Yanjun claims to be the most updated persocons out of the four. He wonders what kind of programs installed on said persocon that he's way too loud, way too noisy before he connects to Nongnong's ports.

"Hm, nothing's wrong with him, though?" Dinghao says, putting back his cords to his ear compartment. "I guess it's with his settings but I checked and-"

"And what, Dinghao?"

"It just says that he has a learning app installed already."

"So," Chengcheng speaks, drawing the vowel out. "So he learns?" ("Nongnong?" Nongnong echoes on the background.)

""To put it simply, yes. He should be able to mimic how to speak and act. You just have to teach him." Dinghao confirms.

Justin then turns to the persocon, "Say it with me, Nongnong- 'Stupid'." He says, pointing at the redhead who glares at the younger.

"Stupid!" The persocon mimics, pointing at Chengcheng as well.

"Stupid indeed." Yanjun laughs, standing up, ruffling the persocon's hair with a smile. "Guess we have it solved, Nongnong?"

The persocon nods, "Nongnong!"

(The smaller boy right beside Yanjun shifts and clings on his arm, whisper-yelling an "I'm really sleepy now, 'Jun. Is it gonna take long?" followed by a yawn that makes Justin yawn as well, Nongnong imitates the both of them.

"Sorry, baby. Just a little while. Ruibin, take Xiaoyou, please?" One of the persocons- Ruibin nods, complying to Yanjun's command and carrying the smaller boy despite the whines and complaints of wanting to be with Yanjun. 

Linkai thinks it's cute, he can totally imagine Nongnong- No. Yeah he can totally imagine Nongnong doing that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was messy but look nongnong as a persocon


	4. #016: so in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in love, so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [[this xukun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dr1xuQUUwAAonPg.jpg), [this zhengting](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dr1xxZrU0AIy3Fa.jpg)]
> 
> warning: kinda psychological, not heavy or too fucked up but be warned in case?

some call it mirroring, other calls it imitating. it's just that zhengting does it better than anyone else that's why everyone didn't mind when he started acting unusually and everyone didn't mind when he started to blush and shyly nod whenever he was asked a question just like xukun. he wished to be him, but he never said it out loud. he wanted to be seen as the model child, the perfect guy, the one everyone liked. he's in love, totally in love when he claims the younger's lips and calls him his world. he's in love, totally in love with him and everything he does. and he's lying, totally lying when they said it's because they're lovers because they aren't. it was unspoken, out of comfort that they act like that but there was no such thing as confirmation. the thing that xukun has been looking for the whole time but zhengting could not give him that because it's not what he wanted, he couldn't be in a relationship with himself.

all zhengting ever wanted was more than that and nobody would understand why he wanted to be just like the younger. what was so special? zhengting doesn't know either. all he knows is that he loves it, the feeling of being xukun and being one with xukun.

here's this strong desire in zhengting's heart.

and he knows that he loves him, the moment xukun landed his eyes on ziyi. the moment they first exchanged smiles and touched. zhengting knows that ziyi's the one he's been looking for but was ziyi looking at him all this time or were they just fragments of zhengting's imagination? 

zhengting doesn't know, zhengting doesn't care. he falls deeper, deeper, deeper. he's both sure and confused about everything that's happening but he's enjoying the moment. enjoying the feeling of lips on his and whispers on his skin. he doesn't know, he isn't sure but he's happy, so happy because all he sees is ziyi.

that's until he hears another name that wasn't totally his.

"zhengting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im aware i exchanged xukun and zhengtings pics on link
> 
> explanation, if you don't understand: zhengting is starting to believe that he's xukun the more he's hanging out with him and xukun is- was in love with zhengting and he wanted more that was until ziyi appeared in their lives they were in love with the same guy because they are the same person- or so zhengting believes.
> 
> zhengting has an identity problem. that's the whole drabble.


	5. #015.1: 蜃気楼 (みたい)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was real, or maybe it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [[i need a mister you doctor](https://scontent.fmnl3-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/35386849_1636814799727716_3631667519061753856_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&_nc_ht=scontent.fmnl3-2.fna&oh=5da952307eae56a450c6babfe03d3c7a&oe=5CA0EDA1)]

Emergency rooms are always packed since "The Phenomenon" started and Zhangjing barely has any time to take even a bite of the sandwich head nurse Wang gave him earlier. Attending to different people is tiring enough especially since some of them could be very, very stubborn but Zhangjing smiles through it because helping people is something he likes to do.

The patients due to "The Phenomenon" have been steadily increasing as the days go by. This week, there are twenty and all of them have been talking about seeing monsters or getting attacked by one. Hallucinating about it throughout the day until they faint or hurt themselves.

Nobody understands how or why it happens and the only thing they could do is assume that it's just like any normal dessert fever. Somehow, Zhangjing feels like it's something more. He just doesn't speak out because he isn't sure of it.

A couple of nurses were chattering on the nurse station, talking about one of the phenomenon's patients that have been talking about a boy piques his curiosity. It's different from what the other patients have been talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, making the nurses jump up in surprise both uttering an apology with their heads down. "Number 7 is just interesting. Talking about a boy he's been following when we're pretty sure that a woman named Miss Huang Xinling brought him in." Explains one of them before they scramble back to their workplace.

A number 7 in bold, red font was stuck on the hospital curtain. It's been exactly nine times that he's passed by and it gets more tempting every time. He wanted to know more about this patient and find out what's wrong or different.

Wang Ziyi comes out of room number seven with a smug smirk on his face. "Missed me?" Head nurse wraps his arm around Zhangjing's shoulder but he immediately slips off, ignoring the head nurse's whining.

"Shut up, Zi." He rolls his eyes when his friend shoots him a wink, but he sighs in resignation. "Fine. I missed you, Mister Nurse Wang" And Ziyi's smirk just go wider at his admission.

"I missed you too, babe." Replies the flirt. He wonders how he's able to deal with the head nurse for years when all he ever does is hit on just about everyone.

"It's Doctor You to you." He corrects. "I'm here to check on the patient."

"He isn't your patient, _Doctor You_." The head nurse looks at him skeptically, but he lets Zhangjing in. "Just don't let Dr. Yibo see you, 'kay? And if he does, it's not my fault." He gives the head nurse a nod before he closes the door behind him.

A weight immediately jumps on him, hugging him so tight that he can barely breathe. "You came back." The patient whispers, a hand running through his hair and kissing the crown of his head. His eyes widen at the sudden action, pushing said patient off lightly. "I don't think I've seen you before, Mister..." He trails off. He doesn't miss the patient's disappointed expression that quickly shifts into a smile. "Yanjun, Lin Yanjun."

Zhangjing smiles back. "I'm Zhangjing, You Zhangjing. I'll be your new doctor."


	6. #08.1 Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't lose Zhangjing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [[i really wanted to write this as just the train ride but i ended up writing nothing about the train ride...](https://i.imgur.com/Gub9a7Q.jpg)]
> 
> what is this i dont know honestly!  
> literally half of this drabble isnt even included in the thread ahhahahha but.
> 
> some bonus at the end bc. i cant stop myself.
> 
> note: btw if u see a .1,2,3, etc... it means it's a sequel of some published drabbles already!!

He closes his eyes and he thinks of his bodyguard, hoping that telepathy works- or even exists. He's scared, so scared of everything right now. The station is huge and he doesn't know where he is exactly or what he should do. Zhangjing shouldn't have suggested it, now he's stuck in the middle of a huge crowd and Yanjun nowhere to be seen. Fear takes over his chest as he looks around and sees nothing familiar. He never really went out to commute before and his phone was left behind with Yanjun.

So this is it, this is how he's gonna die.

He could only hope that Yanjun comes and brings him back but what seems like hours have passed but there's still no Yanjun in sight.

He slowly crouches down on his spot, tears threatening to fall as he thinks of what ifs. He only looked away and Yanjun was gone and what if he never really cared for him at all? What if nobody finds him? He's too scared to approach anyone and ask.

His chest feels tight and he can't breathe, his mind is all jumbled, filled with so many thoughts and scenarios and all he wanted to do was cry but he cannot because he didn't want to cause a scene. Not like he isn't already causing one by crouching right in the middle of the train station.

_Yanjun, where are you?_

* * *

At first he thought it was one of Zhangjing's little pranks but Zhangjing never goes this far with his little games and silly tricks. And that he'd only be away for a minute, that he'd receive a text from him asking him where he is but he doesn't and when he calls him, he realizes that his phone was left with him.

Fuck, he can't lose him. His heart is beating fast, looking around him once more.

Zhangjing should be somewhere near, but none of the people passing looked like him, nor has he heard his voice anywhere near. His steps that were once relaxed slowly picked up the pace until he was jogging, running around and screaming his name out loud.

The train station is quite a huge place and the people that are rushing to get on makes it harder for him to find the other. There were angry shouts and pained yelps as Yanjun squeezes into the crowd, but he ignores them, what's more important is Zhangjing. Finding Zhangjing.

_Where did that idiot go to?_

He should be relieved when he finally found him but seeing him crouched down in a corner makes him worry even more than he did. He wanted to rush to him and ask him so many questions, check him if he's hurt, hug him so tight and tell him it's alright but he can't. He doesn't have the right to. He's just Zhangjing's bodyguard and Zhangjing is his boss. Zhangjing's going to reach heights he wouldn't be able to reach.

A mere commoner, that's what he is and Zhangjing is royalty.

The Yu Corporation heir hugs him tight the moment he sees him, tears starting to fall down on his cheeks, sobbing into his chest.

Instead of comforting him like he always wanted, he doesn't speak. Instead, he offers the other his handkerchief and takes his hand, holding it tight. He wouldn't lose him this time.

The train is already crowded when they get in. "Yanjun," And Yanjun doesn't need the other to speak to give him what he needs because he knew. "Don't worry." He squeezes the other's hand tighter. The other's arm found its way around his waist and he should be pushing him away but he doesn't. "Thank you," Zhangjing whispers, pressing his cheek against Yanjun's back, closing his eyes.

Yanjun watches him as Zhangjing ate happily, his own cake and coffee forgotten, fighting the smile threating to slip. 

"Creepy." Zhangjing murmurs. "I would think you're a stalker if I didn't know better." 

"It's literally my job to watch you."

The other's face becomes gloomy once again all of a sudden. "And I wish it wasn't."

But he smiles again, and asks him the same question: "So, when will you say the magic word?" It's not a secret that Zhangjing has confessed to him many times already. Repeating it over and over, even doing ridiculous things that Yanjun didn't find necessary because the first time was enough. He could have said those words thousands of times already but he knows he can't. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies nonchalantly, pretending not to know what the other meant when he clearly knew.

"Whatever. Is it fun watching me? Do I look cute?" _Very._

"Average." _So much more than that._

Zhangjing huffs. "Yeah, right. I bet you're head over heels for me." _I am._

"Nah." _If you only knew._

"I'm taking that as an ' _I like you so much, Zhangjing. I'd like to kiss you._ '" _And I do. So much._

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever." _If I could, I'd do it right now, in front of everyone._

((Their conversation dies down after that but Zhangjing's phone vibrates a minute later.

**Yanjun**

i don't dislike you.

if you're worried about that

**Zhangjing**

(/▽＼*)｡o○♡

???? is that you saying the magic word!!

are u shy thats why ur texting me????

wELL DATE ME NOW MR BODYGUARD I'M ALL YOURS (≧◡≦) ♡

**Yanjun**

...

i just said i didn't dislike you.

didn't say i wanted to date you, zhangjing.

go back to eating.

**Zhangjing**

(；⌣̀_⌣́)

wHATEVER TODAY'S OUR FIRST DAY WHETHER U LIKE IT OR NOT UNU

**Yanjun**

i never agreed to this.

finish your food.

**Zhangjing**

uwu okay boyfriend!!! <3 <3 <3

i'll eat well! 

**Yanjun**

zhangjing.

sighs.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote so much zhangjun might as well just make this a zhangjun drabble series KAJSDHAKJGf


	7. #12: King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LITERAL DRABBLE!!!! i wrote this after to the nine's teasers were released. based on some stills!
> 
> [to the nines!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mvtoQB1xZ4)

"How cute," Zhengting thinks to himself as he scans around Linong's room. Scattered images on his wall, all connected by a red yarn and a whiteboard filled with thoughts and questions that Zhengting definitely knew the answer to. Seeing the junior detective struggle in this case amuses him. How foolish can the guy be, chasing someone who he can never chase? Oh, how badly Zhengting wanted to tell him everything. How would the detective react if this so-called "King" never existed? That King isn't a person?

Doing so would ruin the fun, though. 

He likes how gullible the young detective is, sharing his thoughts and theories to him without thinking twice, believing that Zhengting is nothing more than a civilian that's affected by "King"'s attacks.

Zhengting leaves the detective's house, politely giving him a bow before the door closes.

Which mask should Zhengting pick next? Which face should Zhengting choose next? Which-

Static fills his earpiece before he hears someone speak. "Zhengting. I know what you're thinking but we already have plans, remember?"

"I know."

"Come home quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting zdj soon! ive been too busy fixing some school stuff sldkfj SORRY GUYS


	8. #021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on continuing the thread in my priv but i've been busy....  
> have #21. the first few stuff i've written are waaay too short to be posted but :^ )

"That's Yanjun." Zhengting says, an unamused look on his face when the older denies it for what seems like the millionth time of the day. "It's always Yanjun. That back, that hand, that leg, that scenery- I could go on forever. He's always your phone wallpaper."

"You have a crush on him," Xukun says, and Zhangjing says he's lying because he doesn't. He's old enough and he doesn't have time for crushes, especially Lin Yanjun. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Xukun immediately adds: "You always look so interested when he speaks, even if he's only talking about h-" Immediately, Zhangjing denies, telling the younger that he's not a bit interested in him. Not a bit close to liking him _that way_. In fact, he wants to strangle him, punch him, slaughter him- Okay, maybe not. But still, he wants to punch him for being way too good looking. Yeah, he deserves a hard punch on the face for that.

"Go to Yanjun, he understands you so well, doesn't he?" Zhangjing doesn't miss the mocking tone in Ziyi's voice. Unsure if Ziyi's being mad or just being playful. "Seriously, Zhangjing." The younger deadpans. "I don't understand half the shit you're talking about." And thinking about it, Yanjun's the only one who can deal with and understand his weirdness. Okay, Ziyi has a point, but he refuses to speak to Lin Yanjun.

Not now when everyone's _bullying_ him, telling lies that are ~~not~~ entirely wrong, ~~but still lies. it's a lie when it's not entirely true!~~

"You just called Yanjun gorgeous and breathtaking, that's unusual." Linkai muses, "You usually insult him affectionately." He quotes the exact words Zhangjing told him months ago and Zhangjing finds himself agreeing. "Well fuck, gotta find more insults, then."

"Or you could kiss him." Linkai suggests. Zhangjing didn't like the suggestion, so he decides that hitting Linkai with pillows would be a great thing to do right now.

The rest of the group finds Linkai lying in the middle of the dorm's living room with a huge bruise on his arm, obviously traumatized at how Zhangjing hit him hard with pillows that he accidentally gets himself hit somewhere.

Xukun was horrified, Nongnong was too scared that he avoids the older for a few days and Zhengting just shakes his head, knowing that Linkai must have done really bad that the smiley Zhangjing would _hurt him_ like that.

"Just fucking date, you two!" Justin snaps in the middle of practice, throwing his towel harshly onto the floor. ("Language!" Zhengting yells in the background, but was ignored by the younger.) "I can't take it anymore! You guys keep denying it but have you seen this-" he cuts himself off, gesturing around him exaggeratedly.

"You've been Zhangjing's wallpaper since forever." Chengcheng blurts out, Zhangjing swears that he'd hit the younger once he's done resting.

"Great, he's been Yanjun's wallpaper since forever too. Match made in heaven! now fucking kiss, I can't take this shitshow anymore."

It was the worst thing Justin has done in his whole life, the rest of them wished that they just endured Zhangjing's denial, because now, Zhangjing is on Yanjun's lap, feeding him chips as they watched a movie together.

_And they wish that's not just what they've witnessed._


End file.
